iCatch a Freddie
by seddie4thewin
Summary: A story about a girl catching a guy, doing, um, *cough-cough*, things. Ahem!


**I've been working on this one for a little while now, and I figured what better time to post it than V-Day.**

 **Some time ago, I did a story about Freddie walking in on Sam as she busied herself in Carly's room. This is the companion story where she catches him. For this story's sake, that one never happened but they have dated.**

 **Oh, and just so we're all clear, let's just assume the characters are at least eighteen, alright. And this one's M for a reason, so kids, this would be a good time to search for something to read that's a little less explicit.**

Sam was spending the night at Carly's, as usual. Unlike Carly, Sam was not a slave to the 'normal' routine of the majority of the world. While her brunette friend tired early and announced her intention to go to bed, Sam was content to stay downstairs to continue watching TV, eating snacks and lounging about on the couch.

After a late-night, futile search for something to keep her attention, she decided to take it upon herself to create a brand new segment for the web show, 'wake up the tech geek'. This was a spur of the moment idea so she didn't have time to tell anyone about it or equip herself properly. Her phone would have to suffice for the recording device.

Freddie had left quite a few hours earlier citing that he wanted to get home to enjoy some alone time while his crazy mother worked the overnight shift. Sam, of course, took the opportunity to tease him about what he was going to be doing all alone. Carly simply admonished her for her crude implication and bid their friend a good night.

Since it was already the wee hours of the morning, she figured her victim would be sleeping as he, himself, was far from a night owl. Usually the only time he ever stayed up late was to film 'wake up Spencer' with her.

She stood up from the couch, stretched and got her phone off the coffee table. She made sure she had plenty of memory to record her devilishness and made her way across the hall. With a quick motion she picked the lock and entered the Bensons' apartment. Her first stop was the refrigerator. After all, what good prank starts off with an empty stomach.

There was very little fit to eat in the kitchen, but she managed to find a couple of morsels and a bottle of flavored water. The food stop was turning out to be a bust so she prepared her phone and decided it was time to get this show on the road. The apartment was totally dark, save the night light above the stove and she had to be careful not to bump into anything and make noise.

As she crept back the hall toward Freddie's bedroom, she noticed a faint light coming out from under his closed bedroom door. It wasn't bright, but just enough to let her know his computer screen was on. Hopefully, he had fallen asleep watching videos or doing homework. It was after 2 a.m., after all.

She got down on the floor quietly, in an attempt to peek under the door, but she saw nothing. Only the dull glow shown onto her face as she lay on the carpeted floor in the dark. She carefully put her ear to the door but she didn't hear him moving around. Suddenly a noise made her lurch back. It was no normal sound, such as a snore, like she expected. It was the moan of a woman's orgasm. Sam gasped, and sat up on her knees. Did he have a girl in there with him?

Jealousy flooded her thoughts. Did he go and pick up some slut, bring her back to his bedroom just to get laid? He didn't have a girlfriend, after all. In fact, he hardly ever dated. Surely this wasn't just some booty call. As she laid her ear to the door again, she heard another female voice, this time, softly saying she was going to cum.

Suddenly, it hit her. Freddie was watching porn! This was too good to be true. Instead of filming 'wake up the tech geek' for next week's iCarly show, she would film 'Frednub spanks his monkey' for her own personal use. She wondered what she would be able to get him to do for her not to share the video. At the least, she would never have to do history or geometry homework again.

From what she remembered about the layout of his room, his desk faced the window, so that would mean his right shoulder was to the door and she could easily spy on him unnoticed. If she opened it carefully, just a crack, she should be able to get a glimpse of what he was watching. Her left hand gripped the doorknob, it wasn't locked and turned easily. This came as no surprise, he wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the apartment.

She pushed the door open a few inches and peeked through the crack. From her vantage point, she couldn't see anything, so she opened the door a little further. Now she could see what was going on very clearly. Maybe a little too clearly. The only visible light was coming from the computer monitor, but it was more than enough to illuminate her victim and show what he was doing.

Freddie sat at his desk, slouched down slightly in his chair, his right hand making occasional movements. Sam snickered to herself. He was silent, of course, but the screen wasn't. On it were two girls, college age, a busty blonde and a very small framed brunette, kissing passionately. Their hands touched each other's naked bodies and a few moans escaped their lips. His hand went to the mouse and the scene changed, taking a jump forward to the girls now lying on a bed, sharing a double ended dildo, each with a vibrator at her sex.

The girls on the screen moved back and forth and so did his hand. The smaller girl came first, followed closely by her lover. His hand again went to the controls and a new video began. Again, a blonde and a dark haired girl, lying beside each other on a bed, both rubbing away at their clits. The blonde was busty and had huge, light colored nipples. The other girl's were small and perky and as hard a diamonds. One of the girls, she couldn't tell which one, spoke with an Australian accent and suggested a change of pace. The two shifted around to a 69 position and began to pleasure each other orally.

"Yeah, that's it. You need that don't you?" Freddie muttered to the screen.

Sam nearly blew her cover with a laugh, but she stifled her giggles and remembered her phone in her hand. Quickly, it was set to record and she began to film the action taking place in front of her. Her victim, the boy she tormented for years, the boy she secretly had a huge crush on since that fateful night on the fire escape, the boy she briefly dated only to break up with (one of the dumbest things she'd ever done) sat not ten feet from her pleasuring himself.

The two girls on the screen finished up, but he was obviously far from done. He selected another video and once again, a girl-girl scene popped open. 'Hmm, he's got a thing for lesbian action.' Sam thought to herself. 'and never touch his mouse.'

After another three scene changes, Sam began to wonder about his choice of spank material. 'It's always a blonde and a brunette. I wonder if that little perv thinks about me and Carly going at it?' She asked herself. A lot of girls would have been disgusted, but instead, she was really getting turned on.

Without thinking, Sam's left hand had left the door knob and was now rubbing at her own nether regions, through the tight leggings she wore. Not only was the action on the screen heating her up, but watching Freddie fap made her horny as hell. Add the fact that he might very well be fantasizing about her and she was getting more worked up by the minute.

She decided to be a bit bolder and slipped through the open door to stand directly behind him. Not more than four feet now separated them and she found it a small miracle that he hadn't sensed her presence. The only thing stopping him from picking up on her standing there was probably the lack of blood flow to his brain. The view wasn't perfect, but from what she could see, he had a pretty nice package. Of course, she had never even been in the same room with a naked erection before, so she really had nothing to compare him to.

A new scene began. In this one the two girls were obviously in a dorm room and talking to their web-cam. "Alright, so we've got some random dude coming over and we're going to milk him right here in our room, on camera for everyone to see. You ready to suck some dick tonight?" The dark haired girl, who looked a little bit like Carly asked.

"I'm ready to get laid!" The blonde replied. "I'm so fuckin' horny I could hump a door knob."

"We have to play some games first." Her friend reminded her.

There was the sound of knock on the video and the blonde went to answer it as the brown haired girl felt herself up in front of the camera. In a few seconds a guy was pushed down onto the desk chair and the blonde shoved her nearly falling out of her top tits in his face.

"So you know why we asked you to come over, big guy?" The first girl asked, trying to be all shy and act innocent.

He shrugged. "Um, I'm hoping you want to give me a blow job?"

"Mmmm, how'd you know?" The brunette replied, trying to play innocent, but mostly coming off as slutty. She peeled off her top, revealing her small, perky, un-bra covered boobs. "But first, we're going to play a little game."

With that, the other girl pulled her underwear out from under her skirt and down her legs. She wrapped it around his face for a blindfold. "You ready to start? All you have to do to win is guess correctly who is sucking your big, meaty cock."

"What do I get if I win?" He asked like a moron.

"Oh I have a special prize right here just waiting for you." One said as she rubbed at her own folds, lifting up her skirt. "It's all ready to go."

The girls pulled his dick out and the blonde went to town on it while her friend stripped in the background.

"Any guesses?" They asked after a few minutes as they prepared to switch places.

"Um, was that Jenna?"

"Bad guess. Looks like we'll have to keep trying." The blonde said and went back to town on him. "You'd better think a little harder next time or we'll have to spank you."

While she sucked, the other girl dipped her hand between her friend's legs and rubbed at her smooth shaved sex. "Mmm, somebody's wet."

"Mmm, yeah, rub her cunt." Freddie said quietly.

The blonde stopped sucking and again asked for his guess,

"Um, was that Beth?" He asked.

"Good guess." She praised and pulled off his blindfold. "Hmm, let's see, what prize do we have for out lucky contestant?"

"I think I have his prize right here." The brunette replied, rubbing at her own wetness.

"I bet you do." Freddie whispered as his hand moved faster.

The brunette on screen turned so her butt was to the guy, straddled him and slid herself down over his dick and began to move around. "He's a winner!"

"Hey, I need some of that dick!" The blonde exclaimed as her friend humped away. Slowly she moved down and licked at the smooth pussy that was now front and center on the video.

"Lick that pussy, Sam." Freddie growled. "Make Carly cum."

'Holy shit!' Sam thought. 'He is thinking about us.' All the while rubbing herself harder. She had slid her pants down over her round bottom, slipped a hand into her own crotch minutes earlier and was beginning to breathe deeper.

The sex on screen continued and both girls ended up on their knees, under the guy as he jerked his dick over their faces. As the guy stroked away, both of the young ladies kept instructing him to cum. "Cover her face." The brunette kept repeating. "Cum on this blonde slut!"

She took a few minutes to suck on him and the other girl licked his balls. "It's close." He moaned. "Get ready! Get ready! Here it goes! Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhhh!"

As the guy on the screen came, so did Freddie. "Gaaaahh!" He exclaimed while watching the girls kiss and lick the spooge off each other's faces. "That's so fuckin' hot. I wish Sam and Carly would share my cum."

This little revelation pushed Sam over the edge herself and she bit her lip as she came to keep from calling out. Her grunt of a deep breath and the drop of her phone onto the floor alerted Freddie to her presence and he jumped to his feet, his dripping cock in one hand, a couple of tissues in the other.

"Who - who's there?" He gasped, fearing the worst.

Sam was still riding down the last throes of her climax and breathing heavily. "It's not the tooth fairy, dumass."

"S-S-Sam! Get out!" He exclaimed, still not able to tuck his only partially softening manhood unto his shorts. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"Nice package." She smirked. "You missed some." She pointed to his belly, noticing a rope of cum he hadn't wiped up, nearly glowing by the light of the monitor.

"What the fuck, Sam? You goddamn perv." He turned partially away from her and tried to wipe all the sperm off his abdomen. "Wait, were you masturbating,too?" He looked sideways at her as he suddenly realized she was putting herself back together.

"Hey, girls fap it, too big boy. But I guess you know that already considering the kind of porn you watch."

"Why were you watching me? How long have you been standing there?"

Sam picked up her phone and stopped the recording before answering. "I'd say about fifteen or, ah hell, I don't know. Long enough to know you fantasize about me and Carly going at it."

"I wasn't. I mean, I don't . . . Shit, Sam. This is effed up!"

"Don't lie to me. I've got evidence, Fredspank." She held the phone toward him. "And you'd better be nice to mama unless you want Carly to accidentally see this."

"God, Sam? Did you tape me? Seriously? You can't show that to Carls, she'll never forgive me, she'll probably never speak to me again."

Sam was quickly pulling her pants back up as he took a step closer. "I don't really know how much I got there at the end, I was kind of busy myself."

"Did you? Did you actually cum?" He now looked directly at her and she nodded slightly. "You really got off watching me?"

Sam didn't want to admit it, but watching him did turn her on. "Oh, yeah. Watching guys spank it is such a turn on. Don't flatter yourself, dipnuts."

"So watching lesbian porn does it for you?" He knew with almost certainty, that she had an orgasm. "Seriously, Sam I didn't know you were like that."

"Well, sometimes." She shrugged. "Different stuff turns me on, it just depends on the mood. And since we're all confessing fantasies, I think about doing it with Carly once in a while, too."

He was now only a few inches from her, looking at her body, imagining her climaxing in his bedroom mere moments before, hoping to actually participate next time. "You sure you're done then? I mean you said you came."

"I don't know, are you?" She asked. "I always heard guys can only do it once a day."

"Seriously? You graduated from high school two months ago and you think guys can't cum more than once a day?"

"Well I don't know! It's not like I have a dick! Or any experience with them." She cracked, throwing her hands in the air. "There's no, like, instruction manual for how many orgasms people can have in one day or anything."

"I guess older guys maybe can't, but I can get it up pretty often if I have the right inspiration." He slyly stroked the side of her left boob. "Like this inspiration. God, I missed doing that."

"Gross, dude. You're feeling me up with the same hand you choked your chicken with? Nasty!" He knew she was just kidding. Mostly.

Before more words were exchanged, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Sam, you turn me on. You always have. You don't know how many times I had to go home and take care of things after we kissed or something when we used to date."

"Yeah, I know. Me, too." Sam confessed and pressed her body to his. "Then there was that time we took our shirts off when we made out on Spencer's couch."

"Oh, damn. I still think about your boobs when I, when I, um, you know."

"Really, you think about my tits when you spank it?"

"Sam, your body is so fuckin' hot, how could I not think about the stuff we used to do together. I miss being with you. I miss your lips and your bare, naked titties and your cute, little, round butt." He grabbed at her backside and gave it a good squeeze.

Sam just blushed at the thoughts of him missing her as bad as she missed him. "Have you ever wondered if we wouldn't have broken up, if we might have actually had sex?" She asked.

By now their arms were around each other and Sam could feel his bulge returning. "I guess if we would still be together, that would mean we were going out for over two years, and considering the kind of stuff we actually did do, yeah, it's a safe bet we'd have done it by now."

"Yeah. Most likely." She agreed.

"Sam, would you like to, I don't know, maybe give it another try? Give us another try? I - I missed you and I - I think, no, I know I still love you. Could we go out again?"

"Aww, Fredbuns, that's sweet. You know I would, but are you sure you're not just saying that because you're enjoying me rubbing up against your hard dick right now." She teased, stroking her hand over it, for the first time ever, through his shorts.

"No, Sam. I mean, yeah, that feels good. But so does this." Again he pressed his lips to hers. This time, instead of gently kissing back, she deepened the kiss by nipping at his lip and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth.

For the next few minutes they kissed and touched until the temptation of his bed became too much.

She managed to end up dropping back onto it, pulling Freddie on top of her, his thigh rubbing her crotch and his throbbing manhood dry humping into her hip.

"Fr- Freddie." She panted, separating their lips briefly. "I need you."

"Mmm-hmm." He responded nipping at that sweet spot on her neck that he knew would drive her completely insane.

"Gnnnh! Freddie?" She again questioned through clenched teeth. "Are we really going to do this? Because if we go much further, I don't think I'll be able to stop. I want you to know, I'm good if you are."

"Really?"

"Freddie, I want this. I want you. Right now. I - I love you." She said between kisses. "I, um, don't suppose, do you have any kind of supplies?"

"In my desk drawer. Be right back." He slipped off the bed and pulled open a drawer, dug around and found a box of condoms.

A couple of seconds later, he returned to the bed. Sam had already stripped off most of her clothing, the only fabric on her body was now the extremely damp pair of plain purple underwear she had on. "Sorry, wasn't really expecting anyone else to see 'em or I'd have worn sexier underwear. And why do you have condoms on hand?"

"Mom made me get these when we went out before." He explained. "Never thought about needing them till now. And your panties are fine. I'm more interested in what's in them." He ran his hand over her mound.

"Must you use that word?"

His own clothing soon joined Sam's on the floor, his ever tightening briefs the only thing between Sam's leg and his rod. Another round of kissing and Sam managed to rid him of his tighty whities. "Shit, dude. Doesn't this hurt?" She asked grabbing his shaft and noticing how hard he was. "It's like another limb growing down here."

"The opposite." He replied, humping gently into her waiting hand and dipping his hand under the waistband of her panties and grazing across the mat of short, curly hairs. "My God, you're soaked." He observed as he dipped a finger between her aroused lips.

"You know, this is the first I've ever touched one?" She confessed.

"It's the first I've ever touch one of these." He responded, moving his fingers down further.

"Daaa-amn!" She hissed, his fingers now caressing the hardened bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, aroused and sensitive from not only her own orgasm earlier in the night, but the stimulation over the last 30 or 40 minutes.

Freddie could tell he was doing something she enjoyed by the bucking of her hips into his touch. Sam began to twitch her way out of her underwear, exposing her entirely naked body to the young man for the first time.

"Sam, you are so beautiful." He whispered, nuzzling into her breasts, sucking on her right nipple gently.

"Put it on, baby." She loosened her grip upon him. "I'm ready for you to be inside me, now."

"Don't you want me to make you feel good first?" He continued to stroke away at her, now having two fingers deep inside, gently brushing her g-spot.

"Maybe for just a minute. But don't tease me, I want to cum again."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my precious." His fingers continued their movements and Freddie lowered his face to her center. He had seen plenty of cunnilingus online and he desperately wanted to try to make Sam feel as good as the ladies on the videos seemed to feel when someone did it to them.

Her pubic zone wasn't shaved bald, though there was little more than fuzz along her swollen pussy lips. Mainly, there was a patch of trimmed blonde hair, obviously well groomed into the neat shape of an elongated triangle. The short hairs tickled his nose as he put his tongue against her clitoris as made circles on it.

Freddie's tongue continued its teasing of her most sensitive spot and Sam began to breathe heavily. "Oh, God, Freddie!" She moaned in short breaths. "Oooh, right there, baby. Yes! That's the spot."

It took about ten minutes of this stimulation to push her over the edge and send her body into orgasmic bliss for the second time that evening. "Oh, Oh, Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She gripped his short hair in her hands as he lapped at her dripping wet cunny. "Oh, stop, stop, stop!" She begged when she could take no more of his tongue's stimulation.

Her juices had run out past his fingers and pooled up on the sheet under her bottom. Freddie's fingers, when he was finally able to withdraw them out of her tightness, were pruny from the moisture. "Jesus, Sam, you're soaked. Is it supposed to get this wet?"

"Only when it feels really, really good!" She sighed, her eyes still unable to focus on anything. "Where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

"Kinda been studying online for a couple of years." He smirked at her, having now moved his body on top of hers. "Guess all that studying paid off and I aced the final."

She grabbed his face and brought it to hers before kissing him deeply, tasting her own sex on his lips.

"So did you still want to try, um, you know, putting it inside?" He asked hopefully, his throbbing dick pressing into her stomach, leaving a trail of his pre-cum on her abdomen like a snail.

"Mmm-hmmm." She purred. "But you'll have to give me a minute. It's too sensitive down there right now."

His face looked disappointed and she could almost read a faint groan in his mind, but Sam had an idea. She had never tried to pleasure a guy orally but now was as good of a time as any to give it a shot.

"Lay back for me. I want to try something for you."

Freddie did as instructed, and Sam lowered herself to face his manhood. "Damn, dude." She said, impressed as she ran her hand up and down his shaft slowly. "It's so hard. Are you sure this doesn't hurt?"

"Sam, you don't have to do that. Just because I . . . Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as he felt her warm, wet mouth encircle his head.

She sucked on just the head for a second or two, then tried to take a bit more into her mouth but she couldn't take even half his length. He instinctively ran his hands into her hair and stroked her locks as she took him as deep into her mouth as she could for a couple of minutes.

"You better not bust in my mouth." She warned, taking a break from the blow job to get in a couple of deep breaths.

"Can't I just fuck you?" He panted.

"In a minute, big boy." She said with a smirk. "Don't you want a little more of this?" Once again his dick was in her mouth, her left hand now running the length of his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down on him.

For a few more minutes she took him orally until he had to stop her before it was too late. "S-Sam, I th - think you'd better slow down. Sam, stop, I'm getting close. Sam! Sam!" He fussed, not wanted to shoot his baby batter down her throat.

"You know your balls tense up when you're going to blow?" She asked, still massaging them, but leaving his other parts unattended for a few seconds to help cool him off slightly.

"Can we do it, now?" He asked, reaching for the nightstand and the pack of condoms. "Please?"

Sam nodded and soon wound up on the bed, her legs apart and him over top of her while they kissed some more. He had unrolled a condom over his length and was ready to go, only waiting for the OK from her to proceed. He started off by rubbing his hardness against her wet folds and teasing her hardened clitoris with it, making himself all the harder in the process.

"You're not going to tease the damn thing all night, are you?" She asked seductively. "I'm waiting for it."

He lowered the tip toward her opening and rubbed it into her crease, searching for the right path. Sam shifted her hips, allowing him to better target her slimy wet vagina and he slowly pressed into her.

"Sssss! Shit, Freddie!" She pinched her eyes shut as his hardness pressed into her barrier. "Go easy!"

Try as he might there was no gentle way to tear her hymen, but he tried to go as easy as possible. "Sam, you OK?" He asked, worried for her comfort.

"Oh, God. It burns. Damn, dude, why do you have to be so fuckin' thick?" She whimpered as he slid into her as deep as he could possibly go. "Oh, shit! Just hold still for a sec, OK?"

He nodded and kissed her gently, one hand on her breast, gently teasing her nipple. "I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" His only movement inside being the pulse of his erection against her tightened walls.

"It's getting better. Just be real gentle for me. I'm not used to anything in there besides a tampon."

He started a very slow motion in and out, moving gently and stopping often to ward off his own finish. The girl's tightness began to relax and allow him to move more freely and by the time he was nearing his breaking point, Sam was feeling the pleasure of sex herself.

"Should I wait, baby? It's getting close, I don't know if I can hold it off much longer."

"It's alright. It feels so good, but you can let go. I've had mine." She whispered before latching her teeth into his neck.

This was all it took to finish him off. "Sssaamm!" He hissed, going past the point of no return. "Oh, God. I - I - I'm cumming. Oh, fuck!" His body stiffened and shook as he erupted inside of her body, the scalding hot fluid only being stopped by the thin, latex barrier.

"Oh my God! I can feel it, it's so hot!" She moaned as he finally finished draining his load and quickly pulled back, separating their bodies so he could remove the sheath from his now softening dick.

"Freddie, that was incredible!" She sighed. "But I think I'm going to be sore for days."

After depositing the condom in the trash bin next to his bed, he moved close enough to plant gentle kisses on her neck as he massaged her ample bosoms with his right hand. "I never thought it would be like that. That was so intense. But are sure you're good, Sam?"

"Mama's great." She nodded slowly and guided his mouth to hers for another round of kissing.

"I love you, Sammy." He panted once their lips parted. "Please be my girlfriend again."

"Of course, baby. I was serious before when I said we could go out again. I love you, too."

"This is officially the best day of my life. And as much as I hate to get up, I think we both really need a shower."

"Mmmm. And a snack!" She agreed. "Tell you what, how about I get cleaned up and you see if there's anything fit to eat in your mom's kitchen. And while you get your shower, I can sneak across the hall and raid Spencer's fridge. I'm pretty sure he has a big pack of ham in there."

"And I think I need to change the sheets." He added, running his hand into a gigantic wet spot.

An hour later, the two were sitting up against his headboard, munching on a big bowl of popcorn between them as they watched a movie on his TV. They'd sneak occasional glances at each other until Sam stretched over and kissed his cheek.

"Tonight was certainly fun, Fredlips." She smirked. "Six hours ago, I never would have thought that before daybreak I'd have not only lost my virginity, but got myself a new, well, old boyfriend."

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna watch some porn and go to sleep."

"Well, I hate to run out right after, you know, sex and all but I'd better get back over to Carly's. If she comes downstairs and I'm not there she's liable to hit the panic button. I was supposed to be staying over at her place tonight."

About that time, Freddie's phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and look to see who was sending him a message at five thirty in the morning. "Speaking of which." He held the phone up to Sam so she could see her friend's name.

"I suppose she discovered I was missing and got all worried that the little green men came and beamed me up."

Freddie was busy sending back a text message as Sam spoke and not a full minute later a pounding could be heard from the apartment's main door. "Guess who?" He asked.

Freddie got up and made his way to the door to find the brunette from across the hall, hair on end from sleep and a worried look on her face. "Where is she? I thought she was kidnapped or something."

"In my room. We're watching a movie. Calm down, Carls."

Carly slapped at his shoulder as she rushed in to the apartment past him. "Don't tell me to calm down, you know that just gets me all whipped up." She darted back the hall to his room and barged in to find Sam sitting in his bed, finishing off the popcorn. "What happened to you? I came downstaits for a drink and you were gone. I was so worried."

"Couldn't sleep." Sam just shrugged. "I was gonna try to film 'wake up the tech nerd' and he wasn't asleep. We just decided to do something together."

"Oh." Carly sounded disappointed. She knew they both had a bad case of desire for each other and was secretly hoping they had kissed or something.

"Sorry we didn't ask you to join us, Carls." Freddie said, walking into the room, not thinking about the underlying meaning until the words left her mouth.

Sam just stifled a snicker at the innuendo. "Eh, we figured you needed your sleep."

"Well, you should have left a note."

"Sorry. Mom." Sam smirked and stretched. "You know what, I think I'm getting sleepy now. And I'd better bolt before Fredbag's mom gets home and goes off her rocker because there was a girl in his room." Sam was already shooing Carly from her boyfriend's bedroom. "See ya' tomorrow Fredface." She snuck a quick, silent kiss onto his lips as she walked past him, unseen by her friend.

"So you two have just been hanging out and watching TV all night?" Carly asked as the girls walked back toward her place.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said coyly, not completely ready to tell her friend the rest of the story. "Oh, and Freddie and I decided to go out again."

"Whaaaaat?" Carly grabbed her shoulders and smiled like a maniac. "I need some details, woman."

 **So I guess you can decide for yourself if Sam ever told Carly about the rest of their activities.**

 **Whether you who have a spouse, significant other, special friend or whatever to share it with or you just hang out alone and take care of things for yourself, a Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
